


Like Gasoline

by pinefree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinefree/pseuds/pinefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surreal Dipper dreaming. Inspired by "Gasoline" by the Silent Comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Dark

Dipper lay still in his dark room, moon beams washing over him. The witching hour was always the most unsettling—a time when the paranormal seemed to stir, when evil was most active. Sleeping with one eye open was not unfamiliar to him, damned paranoia. Mabel slept soundly in the bed across the room, her breathing deep and even. He was completely envious.

Sighing and turning over, his mind wandered to the subject of one entity. It always seemed to. Endlessly intriguing and achingly out of reach, Bill Cipher would be the end of Dipper. Bill was nothing that Dipper expected from a demon. He was childish and frantic, always looking for amusement. He certainly was as smooth talking and manipulative as they come, Dipper had to admit. Behind that eye and obnoxious laugh was a powerful being capable of doom and destruction, and Gravity Falls was in the palm of his hand.

Dipper found his eyes closing, but then they were open again. Except his room didn’t look like his room anymore. It was dark, pitch black, and his bed appeared to be floating in a void of space. A dream? It had to be. But then it was possible that…

“Can’t get me off your mind, eh kid?”

Of course. Always. 

“What’s on the menu tonight, Bill?” Dipper rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen every nightmare, lived every terror. It doesn’t scare me anymore.” What was troubling was how even though he had lived through Bill’s tormenting for a while now, it still felt real every single time. It had been quite a while since the last one, so he supposed he was due.

“I actually had a little bit of fun planned tonight. You can handle that, right Pine Tree?” 

Dipper just watched him carefully, wondering what his game was. He harrumphed into his fist casually, prompting a look from Bill.

“Right. I’ll slip into something more comfortable.” With that, the triangle that once floated before him had morphed into a lean, well-dressed man, offering his hand out to Dipper. His smile was enticing for sure, and if Dipper didn’t know better, he would swear Bill was telling the truth.

Good thing he knew better.

Wanting to get things over with, he took Bill’s hand cautiously and let himself be led down a set of invisible stairs, deeper into the black pit of nothing. He wondered what tonight would hold. Watching loved ones dying? Being maimed by monsters? Who knew. Sooner it was over, sooner morning would come, sooner he could be out and away from Bill. 

But was that really what he wanted?

In here, things were possible. In reach. He could be the version of himself that he wanted. Bill was here, and that was something of a comfort. This was his domain after all—the king was present, and that offered Dipper some level of comfort. He had needs, of course, as any human should. At first he had just dreamed up all the ways Bill could kill him, but the dreams had gotten more and more… intimate. Flirting with death might be the most appropriate way to describe it, cliché as it sounded….

When they came to the bottom of the stairs, the world opened up into a beautiful meadow, sprawling on into the distance as far as Dipper could see. It was still nighttime, and stars filled the sky to the brim, shining down on them. He gave a sharp intake of breath at the sight, having never seen it before. 

“This… this is really nice.” His voice was quiet, questioning. “Why?” 

“I’m bored of haunting you, kid. Let’s have some fun.” Dipper’s heart quickened at that. It was certainly new. “Come play with me.” The poison was dripping in his voice, and yet Dipper swallowed his hesitation. He found himself completely entranced, breathing in the deceivingly fresh dream air under the fabricated starlight. Spinning around, he let himself seize the moment. 

Dipper came upon a pile, what looked like wood and scraps of clothing, debris, perhaps some plants. He eyed it curiously, but before he could ask, he felt Bill slide up behind him. A hand was on his shoulder, and the demon let his cheek come up next to Dipper’s. His other hand was holding up a ball of white-hot blue fire, and Dipper’s face suddenly grew incredibly warm. 

And that may not have been entirely from the fire, given their close proximity.

“You’re gonna—“ and before Dipper had finished, Bill was reaching down to set the pile on fire. 

His eyes were still yellow, but they seemed to be so intense tonight. He was watching the pile catch flames so intently, as if he had never seen fire before. The light illuminated him harshly, and Dipper wondered what the point of all this was. Maybe a metaphor? Was Bill just messing around? As always, the answer would not come easily.

Still, he had to admit the fire was beautiful.


	2. I am All Right

The fire washed over them, and Dipper was thrilled. They were dancing in a circle hand in hand, Dipper laughing manically, his feet grazing over the ground clumsily. Bill stayed quiet for the most part, watching and smiling at Dipper enjoying himself. They seemed to dance for hours, drinking in the fire and stars and the surrealism of the scene. 

Dipper flopped into the grass, heart shaking. His laugh bubbled up once more from his throat, filling the air around him. 

“This is great. The world is great.” His dark eyes wandered up to the demon standing above him. Chest still heaving from exhaustion, he lifted himself up shakily. Bill steadied him, holding Dipper’s arms firmly. The heat from his fingertips was almost burning into Dipper’s forearm, and their eyes met. Bill’s expression suddenly turned dark. 

“Listen to me, Dipper.” The sound of his name sent chills up Dipper’s spine. It was so…uncharacteristic.

“None of this is real. I just want you to know…” His eye wavered. Also unusual.

“I can’t save you, even if I wanted to.”

Dipper’s heart sunk. This bit of news seemed to come from nowhere, but bad feelings seemed to rock his entire body. Did this dream really mean something more than just dancing and bonfires?

His hands took Bill’s. “I know. It’s okay.” It wasn’t. “And I just want to enjoy this while it’s here…”

Bill grinned, sliding out of Dipper’s grasp and snaking his arms around the slim waist in front of him. “Let’s get rid of these clothes. You won’t need those where we’re goin’.”   
Dipper was certainly caught off guard, but decided to run with it. Bonfires and meadows simply called for the freedom of being naked, right? He, as casually as possible, removed his own shirt and tattered jeans. Having filled out his body in the past few years, a new confidence was within him, and he tossed aside the last of his clothes, feeling utterly male and free and… breezy. 

Letting his eyes linger over Dipper’s form, Bill threw the clothes unceremoniously into the fire. Dipper hadn’t noticed him removing his clothes, and yet here Bill stood, equally unclothed and devilish. They took hands once again, and Bill led Dipper over to the edge of the field.

The warmth spread throughout Dipper’s body once again. Turning to face Bill, they now stood over the abyss, a bottomless pit of black and despair. He let his head fall into the crook of Bill’s neck. He didn’t remember audibly saying the words “don’t go,” and yet somehow they came anyway. Bill’s hands were on Dipper’s shoulders then, and he placed a chaste kiss on the birthmark that had become his namesake. 

“Don’t forget what I said. Your life is in other hands to save, not mine.” 

And with that, Dipper was falling, falling, down into the black, and opened his eyes to the shining morning light.


End file.
